Robin's New Year Resolution
by Princess Koriander'r
Summary: A short Story about Robin's resolution.RS one shotR&R No Flames!


Robin's New Year's Resolution

**A/N:Hey!I'm back and my contest is still up for entering.So if you love to write enter.Read profile for more info.Anyway,this is a R/S fic so read on if you luv these kind of stories.**

**NO FLAMES!**

"Man,why can't I tell her the truth?"thought Robin as he layed on his bed looking at the ceiling.The Teen Titans had just gotten back from a fierce battle

with Slade.He was planning on destroying the city once again.Yet his plans had failed.All the Titans brought him down,but Starfire and Robin did most of the

work.Robin wished that he could tell her how much he loved her,but when he tried his mouth got dry,he started to sweat,and he couldn't breathe.He knew

that when the time came he could tell her,but right now he had to wait.He looked over at his clock,11:47 p/m.He got up and walked to the control room."I wish

I knew if she loved me as much as I love her,"he said to himself.He went to the control room.He opened the door to find a huge surprise.There were

sparklers,bottle rockets,popcorn,and few more things."Hey guys what's the occasion?"Robin asked the other four titans.

"Dude don't you remember,It's gonna be a new year in a few hours!"Beastboy yelled in excitement .He jumped up and down as if he were on a trampoline.

"What is this "year of new "you speak of?"Starfire asked curiously.

"Star,New Year's is almost self explanitory.You see New Year's is to celebrate a new year by staying up till midnight and then making a resolution"Robin

said.Starfire gave a puzzled look at Robin's last remark.

"What is this resolution,that you make?"she asked.The other titans sighed,but Robin just replied,

"It's something that you are committed to change or do that year.''Starfire said oh and began to continue on washing Silkie.Raven continued working with

Beastboy on the fireworks outside the tower,and Cyborg setting the time clock.Robin walked over to Cy to help."So Cy,what's this gonna do."he asked.

Cyborg replied,"Well transwired the wires of the explosives to our clock so when it turns 12:00,they'll go off."Robin knew that he understood none of

what Cyborg had just said so he walked over to Starfire who had just finished washing Silkie.He sat down beside her.

"Hey Star,whatcha doing,"he asked.Starfire turned to him.

"I am just thinking about the new year and I have a question,"she said.

"Fire away,"Robin replied.Starfire had a Starbolt in her hand."Star,I don't mean like that.I mean tell me your question."he replied.Starfire rested her starbolt

"My question is if the year is going to change then,how about everything else?"she asked.Robin looked at her.

"Star nothing is going to change.It's just a new year and the only two things that are going to change are the year and whatever your commitment is,"he

said,trying to clear things up.Starfire smiled and replied,

"Well Robin,what is your resolution?"

"Star,i can't tell you until New Year's day,"he replied.Starfire looked at him with puppy dog eyes."Okay Starfire I'll tell you if you'll tell me yours,"Starfire

shook her head in approval."Well Star my resolution is um,well you see it's,uh,''he couldn't say it.He was afraid that she might not feel the way he did ,but

he knew it was going to happen one day so he replied,"It's to ask you out,"Starfire's eyes widened.

"Robin,that is my resolution"she replied.They both giggled at their same idea.They sat up and walked over to Cyborg,BB,and Raven where the countdown

began.5,4,3,2,1 NEW YEAR"S!The Titans jumped up and down yelling and screaming as the fireworks went off.The whole city was covered in pretty

lights.After a few minutes the titans sat down and started sharing their resolutions.BB went first and said his resolution was to make Raven laugh.Rae's

was to not laugh at BB.And Cyborg's was to see Robin and Starfire kiss.When it finally got to Robin and Starfire they froze up."Uh,we actualy already told

each other ours."Robin replied.Beastboy gave a "aleady know"look and replied,

"I know what it was.It is to ask Starfire out and thats the same thing as Starfire's"Raven and Cyborg looked at him and then at Starfire and Robin where

they were shaking their head in approval.Robin turned to Starfire and looked at her.

"hey Star I was wondering if you might want to go out Friday?"he asked.Starfire smiled and knodded yes.She then moved in and gave him a kiss.caressin

his cheek as he was doing the same.It seemed as if they were glued together cause it took a few minutes before they stopped.Cyborg smiledand replied,

"Well my resolution was done"

The End

I hope you like it and remember flames

3.review

4.happy New Year

5.ROBIN AND STARFIRE KISSED 4-REAL!

V peace out!


End file.
